loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Costa Rica
LoganWorm's Survivor: Costa Rica is the sixth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on May 11th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 26th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 27th, 2014. The season premiered on May 29th, 2014. It was set in the Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight by two people who stepped up to select the tribes, Jeff and Paul. These tribes were named Rio Celeste and Tenorio, after two major geographical phenomenons in the area. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Alajuela. After 39 days of competition, Jeremy "JB" Brady was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Rhys Rhode and Destiny Marshall on a 3-3-1 and then a 4-3 vote. Jeff Garon and Katherine Royals tied on the Fan Favorite, making them both Fan Favorites. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Rhys Rhode. This season was notorious for having twists which were unexpected. The Tribe Captains, the First Impressions, and the early Tribe Switch are the three notable twists which threw castaways off of their game. This season would mark the use of the Hidden Immunity Idol on a regular basis for seasons now. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. *'Tribe Captains:' On Day 1, two people stepped forward and became tribe captains. They selected each tribe member to be on their tribe. *'First Impressions:' Two people were not selected to be on a tribe on Day 1 and were sent to a camp to be able to search for an idol. They joined a tribe after the winning tribe's captain selected who would join their tribe. *'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. Both of the designated tribe captains began by switching to the opposing tribe and then each person picked a buff out of a hat randomly. Each new tribe contained seven members of each. *'Final Three:' Three castaways made it to the tribal council instead of two castaways. The jury could vote for any of the three. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the Tenorio Volcano National Park in Costa Rica on two separate boats for the title of Sole Survivor and a million dollars. The two tribes of eight were Rio Celeste and Tenorio, divided by two players, Jeff and Paul respectively. For the next thirty nine days they would have to survive the wilderness and each other. The beginning of the game proved to determine the rest of the game. As Jeff and Paul stepped up to select their tribes, they left out Adam and Destiny immediately to go back to a camp and search for an idol. Once Rio Celeste won the first challenge, Jeff selected Adam to join his tribe, leaving Destiny to be on Tenorio. Immediately a five person alliance emerged on the Tenorio tribe while a similar numbered alliance emerged from the Rio Celeste tribe. Both alliances consisted of their tribe leaders. On Day 9, a surprise tribe switch left Rio Celeste in the majority on one tribe and Tenorio in the majority on the other tribe. The new Rio Celeste tribe could not win challenges and went to tribal council three times in a row, voting out the remaining Tenorio on their tribe and then Redd, who had played an idol out of paranoia for her ally Katherine. The tribes merged on Day 21 and the alliances consisted of the switched Tenorio tribe plus Katherine against what was left of the Rio Celeste tribe. Although there were two sides, the Rio Celeste side was not very well managed and wasn't able to even vote together. Due to Katherine's move, JB flipped and began working with the Tenorio tribe and one by one they eliminated the original Rio Celeste tribe members until the Final Six. At the Final Six, Jeff and JB both managed to convince certain members of the original Tenorio tribe that it was time to vote out Craig, who had already Self-Voted once. The plan worked as the votes went between Destiny and Craig and then Craig was out on the revote. At the Final Five, Seth asked his biggest ally Rhys to vote him out, and there was no argument to doing so. This left four people and when Rhys won the Final Immunity Challenge, three of the four decided to vote out Jeff for being the biggest jury threat. JB was the only original Rio Celeste member in the Final Tribal Council, but Rhys seemed to have the win in the bag. JB won the title of Sole Survivor on a 3-3-1/4-3 vote after giving fantastic jury speeches and swaying some of his former Rio Celeste members to vote for him. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Rio Celeste and Tenorio. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Alajuela. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' On Day 1, Adam and Destiny were not selected to be on a tribe. As a result, they were sent to a camp to search for the idol and skipped the challenge. After the challenge Rio Celeste selected Adam and left Destiny to be on Tenorio. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Four additional votes were cast against Craig in the revote. The Game Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. 'Episode 1: '"The Road Ahead" *Immunity Challenge: Costa Rican Favor - The castaways had to convince people in the area why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes would win immunity. Premiere 'Episode 2: '"Telepathically Communicating" *Immunity Challenge: Survivor Knowledge - The castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"Flirt With The Devil" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Backstabbing Each Other Left And Right" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Are You Out To Sheep Others?" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble - The castaways competed each round to unscramble a relevant word first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"We Are One, And We Are A Family" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Orange Is The New Black" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"Taking A Shot In The Dark" *Immunity Challenge: Take The Torch ''- A castaway would begin with a torch and in a hot potato/musical chair fashion the torch would be passed around. When the random timer was up, the person holding the torch would be eliminated. The last castaway standing would win individual immunity. 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9: "I Love My Little Sheep" *Immunity Challenge: Bearer of Pain - The castaways had to hold onto a button out in the plains for as long as they could. The person who had the longest time would win individual immunity. '''Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"The Dominoes Should Fall" *Immunity Challenge: Triple Frenzy - The castaways had to compete in three separate mini-games. Once they got the best scores they could, they would stop and wait for the results. A random game would be selected and the castaway with the lowest score in that game would be eliminated each round. The last round's game would determine who won individual immunity. Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"Takes A Century To Vote" *Immunity Challenge: None - No challenge was held. Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"Time Capsule Buried In The Dirt" *Immunity Challenge: The Puzzled Piece - The castaways had to solve a scrambled phrase which had scrambled words. The first person to solve each word and put them in the correct order to get the phrase would win individual immunity. Episode 12 'Episode 13: '"Still Left With My Honor Intact" *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On - The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. Finale Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, the voters for the 2nd Runner-Up voted again for either of the two remaining finalists for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *This is the first season to feature a female castaway in the Final Tribal Council. *This is the first season to feature a Final Three in the Final Tribal Council. *This is the first two tribe formatted season to feature a Final Three. *This is the first season to feature a Final Three where there was a tie in the Final Tribal Council vote. *This is the first season to feature a Final Three where all three finalists received at least one vote in the Final Tribal Council vote. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also LoganWorm's Survivor Costa Rica - Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Costa_Rica_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's Survivor Costa Rica - Title Sequence (Switched Tribes)|Title Sequence (Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's Survivor Costa Rica - Title Sequence (Merged Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) LoganWorm's Survivor Costa Rica - Title Sequence (The Final Four)|Title Sequence (Finale / The Final Four) Tribal_Voting_(Costa_Rican_Classic)|Season Track #1 Tribal Immunity Idol.jpg|Survivor: Costa Rica Tribal Immunity Idol Costa Rica Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Survivor: Costa Rica Individual Immunity Necklace Hidden Immunity Idol - Rio Celeste.png|Rio Celeste Camp Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Redd Hidden Immunity Idol - Tenorio.jpg|Tenorio Camp Hidden Immunity Idol, unplayed